Grand HighbloodxEpic Reader 7A
by Neko-Fate
Summary: The Highblood makes you kill a troll! And the memories of the torn flesh come flooding back from home, then haunt your dreams. Oh, if only the Highblood knew to wake you from the horrid us a cut in from the author, weird, huh? (Dream is not depicted in this chapter).


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letting out a growl you kept walking behind the female of the different species. Keeping silent you listened as (NAME) had started humming, it was a tuned that he was unfamiliar to you. But, all the same, you like the way it sounded more or less because of her voice, there's so many things wrong with you! Starting off you had been helped to realize something, something that you probably would've never once known in 1 million sweeps or you wouldn't wants to happen and that many. It was all thanks to my morial, if it wasn't freak that you never have to deal with this realization, why those lewd thoughts were coming up earlier; you had the biggest flush-crush on this little mutant. And the worst thing was, well at least to you, that there was nothing you do about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Your POV-

It's been a few days since the Highblood had followed you about while you were doing your chores, but you had noticed a slight change in his actions toward you. When you first arrived, he was extremely hostile to you, but now... It was strange; he wanted you around him more often and went as far as to change your chores list to put you in a closer proximity to the throne room. Also, when you had finished with your deeds he required that you report to his side as soon as you could. For some reason this put you even more on guard.

What was he up to..? Why with the sudden change of, well, PERSONALITY?! He is suppose to be a ruthless killer that didn't give two shits about anyone, epically not his servants! So, why with all the closeness? What was he planning to do with you?

These were just a few of the thoughts that ran through your head as you sat on the top step in front of the throne. You didn't very much like the floor, but it was this or the troll's lap. And you know how that ended.

Another low-blooded troll was brought in and the male called your name, pulling you from your thoughts and perking up. He looked down at you and nodded his head to the troll.

"What?" you ask bluntly still a bit dazed from your thoughts to process what he wanted.

"Kill the lil' motherfucker," he stated plainly.

"Why should I?" you asked, and this caught the attention of the troll before you and the two guards posted at the door.

Glancing at the others he frowned, "Because I all up and motherfuckin' told you to, (NAME)."

"You don't sound very demanding about that, I mean using ones name in a demand?" you leaned back on your elbows looking up at the much taller male, "Not very convincing if you ask me." He growled at this, he still loses his temper a bit with you now and again and you chuckled.

"Chill your highness, I'm on it," you rolled your eyes him getting up and approaching the, now trembling, troll. It wasn't too often that he asked you to do this, but he does every now and then, so you just do it.

The troll couldn't have been more than thirteen, fourteen (human) years old and once you got closer to him you could see the fear shining though his rust-colored eyes. You did feel sorry for the kid, but you just did your job. And just as the Highblood had instructed you the first time, you pulled out the survival knife he allowed you to keep, and mouthed a 'Sorry' to him before kicking him onto his back harshly.

He yelped a bit and you pounced onto him pinning him before he tried to squirm away. Once pinning him, you placed a cut along his chest, cutting from his collar bone to just above where a belly-button would be. He yelled loudly as his shirt was cut open and rust liquid leaked from the wound.

Drawing a cut down each of his arms, you tried to get the arteries to make him go a bit quicker, linking the three cuts at the base of his neck. He continued to scream, as the male behind you just laughed manically. Sending the long knife deep into his side you laughed lightly at the pathetic sound he made, trying to struggle against your grip. You twisted the blade in the wound, opening it wide, blood gushed out along with a few pieces of meat you didn't want to care about.

Pulling the knife form the gaping hole, you planted in the other side of his rib cage. This earned another blood curdling screech from the young boy and a booming laugh from behind you. Your vision hazed over and your body moved on its own, this has only ever happened once; but that is a story for another time.

When your vision finally cleared, there was a glob of flesh and bone at your feet. If you hadn't known better you would have thought that an animal had torn into something and left the small pool of blood, flesh, and bone chips. You could taste blood and looked down at your clothing seeing it drenched in rust shaded liquid. You turned and went back to your seat on the top step; emotion not showing in your eyes or features as you sat there silently.

The Highblood leaned on the armrest closest to you chuckling, "Well, well, motherfucker been holding out on us," his grin of sharp teeth widened darkly, "I don't like it when people motherfuckin' hold out, don't do it again." To which you replied with a small shrug that he probably didn't even see.

The rest of the day went as normal, the Highblood taking care of all the subjugglating (A/N: I think that's the right word for it... Oh, well that's what I'm using). As soon as the day ended though you were clean and in the respriteblock you and the hive-owner shared. You slipped into the huge bed, grabbing your phone and ear-buds to start drownding out the world with the great sounds the music on the device.

The Highblood was soon cleaned and climbing into the plush, human bed with you. He had started doing this a few days ago and you were actually glad he did. With the thick blankets, you often found yourself sweating by morning (A/N: You know what I meant, I know they sleep in the daytime..) and with his cooler body next to you, the heat wasn't as bad, but very comfy (A/N: That's a word right?).

Though, you were already dreading the sleep soon to come, for the memory of earlier in your life; the only other time your eyes have hazed like that has been eating at your brain. As you drifted off the horrid images started, the blood, all the limbs, your family and friend's silenced screams... And you were asleep.

-GHB's POV-

You crawled into the large bed with the female and your hemopumper picked up as she moved closer to you, snuggling into your bare chest (A/N: Wow, lot of these this chapter... Oh, well! He sleeps in only pants so, yeah, get over it!). Though, just as you were going to lay down, something told you not sleep yet and watch over the girl before you. You weren't sure why, but you listened to the feeling. The hours passe by and you watched over (NAME). She would whine and whimper every now and then, but with a light papping she would calm down.

-Author's POV-

Oh, Highblood, if only you knew of the horrible things you were really suppose to protect (NAME) from. But, you never thought of waking her, for after a few more hours you will pass out. And no one will be there to pap her and let the calming gesture calm her even in the nightmare. Oh, if only you could know and wake her, be the one she sees and lets hold her as she cries over the horrid past and tell you about. I'm sorry loves, but not this time.

Goodbye, and sweet dreams my dears.


End file.
